1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window regulator for automotive vehicles, and more particularly to a window regulator utilizing a reciprocable wire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many conventional window regulators, the wire driving mechanism for raising and lowering the window is of such a width that it becomes difficult to install the wire driving mechanism between the window and an inner door panel. Also, an auxiliary mechanism for smoothly raising the window and serving as a resistance during lowering of the window often is separately provided from the wire driving mechanism. As a result, a large number of separate parts are required.